


People Talk

by Violet_showstopper



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, House Party, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_showstopper/pseuds/Violet_showstopper
Summary: A short story of bad decisions and how Flavio and Allen came to meet.





	People Talk

Allen felt like he couldn't breath. Strobe lights flickered around the basement, sending vibrant colors across the room. The music pounded loudly, he felt the beat of the music in his heart, in his teeth. The crowd was thick and jumping, and the smell of both weed and cigarettes filled the space. And Allen couldn't breath. Sweat ran down his face, wetting his shirt, making his hair cling to his face. Without much ceremony, he shoved out of the dancing crowd, gasping for breath. 

A grin was plastered across his face, and he stumbled over to the couch. It felt like the world was rocking, but after a second, he realized that was just him swaying back and forth as he made it over to the couch. Heavily, he dropped down onto the loveseat, head dropping backwards. He was panting, the edges of his vision going fuzzy. Allen hadn't been invited to this party, but neither had half of the people there. He had gone at the promise of alcohol by one of his friends. Said friend had been immediately lost in the crowd. Allen wasn't that concerned about it- she was probably fine. Erika could handle herself. 

Moving slower than he ever thought he could, he gently rubbed his eyes. That's when he noticed the other people around him. Two people were talking on the other side of the couch, one with her legs across the other's lap. Three people were on the ground between the couch and the coffee table. One lay passed out one the carpet, the other - a blonde - sitting up and messing with something in his hands, and the other had his head resting on the blondes shoulder. Allen wriggled a bit, pulling off his jacket. 

"Hey," he said, trying to get the blondes attention. After getting no response, he spoke up. "Hey!" 

The blonde turned around, and even in the dim light and in his drunken state, he could see that his pupils were huge. 

"What's your name?" Allen asked. Why he asked that, he wasn't sure. It was just what came out of his mouth, and what seemed to be the right thing to ask. The blonde grinned lopsidedly at him, his head falling to the side a bit. 

"Flavio!" He shouted back, both of them straining to be heard over the music. It was the name that triggered Allen's memory. This guy was one of James' friends, he remembered. Allen had seen him around a few times, but had never talked to him. "What's yours?" 

"Allen!" Allen responded, shifting his body weight forwards to try getting a better look at whatever Flavio was doing. In his hands, he held a rolled up dollar bill. There was a line of white substance on the table, along with a small white baggie of the same substance. "What're you doing?" Though, at this point, he'd already mostly connected the dots. 

"Cocaine!" Flavio confirmed his suspicions. Allen watched as Flavio rolled up the bill a little tighter and leaned forward, snorting up the line. Flavio leaned back, putting his head on the couch and sniffing a few times. His eyes fluttered, and finally opened the rest of the way to meet Allen's gaze. Flavio grinned again, and Allen found himself grinning right back at him. "D'ya want some?" The blonde asked, his speech sounding slurred.

Allen wasn't sure how to respond at first, blinking slowly at him. Finally he shrugged, leaning closer. "I've never done cocaine." At this point, he didn't have to yell, just leaning closer to him. "But I'll try some." 

Flavio grinned, and clumsily joined him on the couch, his friend sliding onto the ground with a halfhearted noise. There wasn't much space, so the two of them ended up pressed closer together, legs and arms touching. "Newbies get the first bump free," he cooed, opening up the little baggie. "Scoop up some with your nail, and snort it." 

Allen chuckled, feeling like he was in some sort of movie. Of course he'd end up doing cocaine in some strangers beach house as soon as he graduated high school. Carefully, he dipped his nail into the bag, swiping up the cocaine with his finger. Nervously, he glanced up at Flavio, who gave him an encouraging nod. So he brought it up to his nose, and snorted. 

It wasn't like the movies. He didn't immediately get the high, or get disoriented, or anything like that. Really, the first thing he felt was discomfort in his nose, and the urge to sneeze. 

"Tilt your head back," Flavio advised, "it'll affect you faster." 

Allen nodded and did what he said, tilting his head back and rubbing at his nose. 

"So you've never done drugs before?" Flavio was asking him as he straightened his head, looking back at the blonde. They'd been pressed a bit closer to each other, Flavio practically in his lap. Allen shook his head. 

"Not hard drugs, at least. I've smoked tons of times." 

A grin that reminded Allen of the cheshire cat stretched across Flavio's features. "This is nothing like pot, baby."

"I think I can handle it," Allen said, his hand coming down and landing on Flavio's knee, rubbing a circle onto the space there. "You're one of James' friends, right?" 

Flavio nodded, leaning his head back onto the couch. "Mhm. Do you know him?" 

"Yeah. We're roommates." 

"Sexy," Flavio purred, teasingly, one of his hands lazily running through Allen's hair. 

Suddenly, the music seemed to pulse louder, each beat filling his ears. He shuddered, leaning into Flavio's hand. 

The drug was starting to take effect. 

"Oh my God," Allen breathed, rubbing his eyes. A laugh left him without him realizing it, and the grin never left his face. 

"Ya feelin' it?" Flavio purred, his hand moving from Allen's hair down to his shoulder. 

"Yeah." Allen nodded, still grinning widely. "Oh my God. Can I kiss you?" the sentence left off in a light laugh. Flavio nodded, and scrambled into Allen's lap. 

The kiss was more teeth than anything else. It wasn’t a nice kiss, sloppy and desperate and cut up from both of them letting out little laughs. 

“Can we dance?” Flalvio said into the kiss, trying to lean back out of it, but Allen just followed him with a little laugh. 

“Dance?” Allen tried to respond, his mouth feeling like it was full of static.

“Yes, dance. Can we dance? I’ve been dying to dance.” Flavio wriggled, sliding out of Allen’s lap and standing. He swayed on his feet, and grasped out for Allen. 

“Yes. Yeah, let’s dance.” With a stupid, huge grin, Allen grabbed his hand and let himself be dragged back out towards the dancing crowd.

Next thing he knew, he was waking up on the floor. He groaned, his head immediately pounding. His body felt cold, and heavy. Slowly, he blinked open his eyes to a sunny room. After some squinting, he realized he was in someone’s bedroom. Flavio was on the other side of the room from him, lay across an ottoman. Slowly, he sat up. His clothes stuck to him, and then he realized why he was so cold- his clothes were soaked, and so was he. He groaned, laying back down on the ground and trying to remember what happened. 

As he tried to think, he realized that most of the rest of the night was a blur.

_Flavio dragging him around the party, both of them talking quickly to the other party goers. Allen pinning Flavio to the inside of a door and kissing him harshly until somebody told them to break it up, to get a room._

_And then he was outside, knee-deep in cold salt water, Flavio laughing at him from the shore. He was grinning, and waving his arms as if to beckon the other into the water._

_“You are so fucked up!” Flavio had yelled, sounding further away than he actually was._

Allen snickered at the memory, turning his head to look over at Flavio again. The blonde looked dry, which means he hadn’t joined him in the water. Allen sat up again, crawling over to Flavio.

“Hey,” Allen said softly, shaking his shoulder. Flavio woke up with a groan, peeking one eye open to look over at Allen. “You awake, honey?”

Flavio nodded, rolling over and sliding off the ottoman onto the floor with Allen. 

“You wanna blow this joint with me?” Allen asked, nodding towards the door. Flavio grinned tiredly and nodded. 

“I’d love to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please don't do cocaine


End file.
